Such a game is known where a moving instruction object image and a moving target candidate image are displayed on a game screen, and the moving instruction object image is moved to a moving destination position determined by a player. Such a type of simulation game is also known where, for example, at least one operation object unit and a plurality of enemy units are displayed on the game screen, and the operation object unit moves and attacks the enemy unit in accordance with instructions given from the player.
It is general practice in the game described above that the player determines, while taking account of a relationship between parameter information associated with the moving instruction object image and parameter information associated with the moving target candidate image, the moving destination position of the moving instruction object image. For instance, it is also general practice in the simulation game described above for the player, when moving the operation object unit, to determine the moving destination position of the operation object unit in a way that takes account of “to which enemy unit an attack can be made”, “whether the hit point of the enemy unit can be zeroed by the attack”, “which enemy unit is likely to attack the operation object unit in the next enemy's turn”, and so on.
As to this point, the game given above entails, in order for a player to acquire information needed for determining the moving destination position, when a cursor image used for the player to designate the moving destination position moves to a position of a moving instruction object image or to a position of a moving target candidate image, displaying parameter information associated with the moving instruction object image or the moving target candidate image on the game screen. For example, the simulation game involves displaying, when the cursor image moves to the position of the operation object unit or to the position of the enemy unit, parameter information (such as a hit point, a moving ability parameter, an attacking ability parameter, an attackable range parameter, a defending ability parameter, or the like) of the operation object unit or the enemy unit on the game screen.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2002-166053 A